Diva's Earn Green Beret's, or is it vice versa?
by WolfAngel62
Summary: Based in Stars Earn Stripes. Eve Torres just came to earn some money for a charity, she didn't want to find love. But maybe, just maybe, a certain blonde-haired Green Beret will change that? Grady Powell just took the offer because it paid well, He could bring recognition to the military! what he didn't like was some Celeb dragging him down, but will a certain WWE Diva change that?


_**Hey all ya'll! it's The Girl With The Gun here! I was previously The Girl In The Pointe Shoes, but I quit dance for Gun lessons sooooo, yea.**_

_**Now I saw this show when I was waiting for the season premiere of 'Grimm' and immediatly fell in love with Eve and Grady, so what do I do? I look them up on of course! And, as expected, no stories about them. So I decided that, as a huge fan, that it should be my job to write one! As you all know, I am awful about long chapters and updating, I just don't have the time, I will try to update this story once a week though. I just get really discouraged on this site because it seems like whenever I write a story that I pour my heart into, it gets deleted or people are just plain bitchy to me, guess what? I'll be bitchy right back *innocent girly-girl grin* Enjoy the story! (And the disclaimer)**_

_**Disclaimer: Ok, now who wants to do the disclaimer?!**_

_***people from all different fandoms and stories wave their hands and scream***_

_**Me (as Effie Trinket): Well Well, quite a turnout, looks like we'll have to draw for it! *walks onto the random stage that poofed up out of nowhere* Looks like the lucky winner is, drumroll please, William Herondale and Tessa Gray!**_

_**Them: *walks up onto stage* Daciana Angelique does NOT own Eve Torres, Stars Earn Stripes, Grady Powell, or pretty much anything you recognize, including us.**_

_**Me: I'd like to own Will but, no dice.**_

_**Tessa:*Changes into huge sumo dude and charges me***_

_**Me: *runs for my life* REview to save me!And say Blake Shelton in Your review if you read all this! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

* * *

Eve fell to her knees, she had just won the shootout and eliminated Nick Lachey. Tears ran down her cheeks and Grady scooped her up and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Beautiful, my little evening star, I never doubted you for a minute you know that?" he mumbled into her neck as she sobbed on his shoulder.

She gave a subtle nod and resumed soaking his shirt. when she had finally calmed down enough to register what was going on they had started heading to Mission Control for their next mission.

Over the past few weeks her and Grady had grown rather close, they genuinly cared for eachother but had never thought more on it until Samantha clued something was up, and though it was cliche, everyone but Eve and Grady saw it. Eve's thoughts drifted to the possobility of a relationship with Grady and by the time she had come back to reality, the man she had been thinking of was tugging her out the door.

She smiled as innocently as she could at him, "What's our mission again?"

"You weren't lstsening to anything he said in there were you?" Grady gave her a 'Really?' look

"Ahhhh, no?" she flashed him a not-so-innocent grin and ran off to the shooting range, leaving Grady shaking his head in mock disaproval.

* * *

Eve sank into her bed on the base, exhausted from the urban warfare mission. As she lay there, she heard a knocking on the door, since all the girls had roomed close to one another Eve had no problem answering the door in booty shorts and a bra. Sure enough, as soon as the door had cracked Laila, who had requested to stay and cheer on the girls, and Picabo barged in.

"What are you guys doing here?! It's nearly midnight!" Eve looked at the two girls with her eyebrows up.

"We came to congratulate you! What else!?" Despite Eve being the obvious girly girl of the three, Picabo came in a close second, nobody could take Laila for a girl with her voice and the way she held herself.

"I could have been asleep!"

But you werem't!" Picabo said in a sing-song voice, she was jumping in place with a huge grin on her face.

"Picabo, Eve is obviously tired, you're obviously high or drunk, I'm obviously the voice of reason here. Out. Now." Picabo pouted at Laila's words and slouched out the door, "Sorry about that Eve, but I better go before she finds my stash of Scotch,"

"Good idea, See you later?" Eve questioned.

"Definatly, Bye!" Laila ran out the door, presumebly to find the skier that had left a few minutes before.

Now the only one left in the room Eve shut the door and leaned against it, letting out a huge breath as she did, only to feel the door vibrate with more knocking. whirling around she opened the door, "No Laila, I didn't see where Pica-" She finally looked up only to see a muscled chest where Laila's head would be, raising her eyes a foot or two she met the eyes of her teammate, _male _teammate, "-bo... went... Hi Grady!" she said as cheerfully as she could, feeling self-conscious in black booty shorts and a lacy, lime green bra.

Grady cleared his throat, "Sure you didn't see where Picabo went? Fairly sure she's drunk and she took my shirt." he made a point to keep his eyes on her face, (not that he particularly _wanted_ to keep his eyes on her face :P)

"What is this? Everybody-hunt-for-Picabo-and-barge-into-Eve's-room night? No I didn't see where she went, fine, I will help you find her and your shirt." She started to step out and close the door.

"Um," Grady swallowed hard, "**as much as I appreciate the bra and **booty shorts look, I doubt the rest of the base will." He smirked as she mumbled a "Right," and ran inside, returning clad a black sports bra over her other one, the same shorts, and a ponytail around her wrist,

"Let's go."

* * *

_**Review please? *looks hopeful***_


End file.
